The Woman he never forgot
by AllYourStudentXTeacherStory's
Summary: Rose is getting old and she knows this. She still stuck in her world alone this time. It wasn't until someone came to visit her to show her what her life brought a man that loved her and she loved in return. It just took someone to point it out to her.


Hey everyone thank you for choosing to read my story about Rose Tyler I hope you like it. I just want to make note that the sand box seen is the 11th Doctor and the last seen is the last Doctor the 13th Doctor I ask that you will Review just aquick good job or I didn't like this or what ever Please Review though =)

* * *

**"So you and him seem to be really close"**

_"not really"_

**"That's not true. Just look at the way he looks at you"**

"Nah"

**"He's in love with you"**

"You would like to think so wouldn't you?"

**"I know so"**

"do you?"

**...**

[looks at him] "I... I think I just make him feel more lonely"

**"Now why would you make him feel that when your obviously with him?"**

"Because humans die... or leave for what ever reason."

* * *

"He talked to me right here one time"

**"Impossible you said he didn't know you at this time"**

"So I thought"

**"What do you mean?"**

"When I was trapped I couldn't go back. I wanted to but I couldn't because ..."

**"Why are we here?"**

"Because now I can travel back"

**"Back to where?"**

"To watch our life over and over again"

**" You see him again right?"**

"No, but he comes to see me"

**"See he does need you"**

"And the more he does the more he misses me and the more he feels alone"

**... "It's still good that he comes to see you"**

"Maybe. But did I ever do anything good for him in the end?"

**"You made him believe"**

...

[ both of the watch as the he talks to the little girl playing in the sand box ]

**"Do you ever Wonder what he's saying to you?"**

"All the time"

**"He comes to see you more then you think he does"**

"And you would know how?"

**"Dear child I am with him in his last moments and you are still on his mind"**

"So is the rest of everyone he ever met"

**"but do you know where he picks to lay down and die"**

"No ..."

**"I do"**

"What was your name again?"

**"River song"**

"River Song ... Where does he die?"

**"He dies with you."**

"How is that possible were in different worlds"

**"Rose"**

...

**"You don't know this because your time hasn't come yet"**

"Tell me anyways."

**" a man appears on your front door and this man looks torn up and evil until you greet him with this smile that you use to smile and he asks can I come in and you say of course"**

[ tears in Rose's eyes]

**"And then he sits next to you. And he say you were always good at knowing what to do especially for me. In fact you helped me the most and then you asked him were you happy? And he doesn't reply. With tears in his eyes he says Rose Tyler you live an excellent life I just wish we could of lived it together. He holds your hand and you smile again and you whisper me to as you drift off and die while the doctor holds you close"**

"How do you know this?"

**"Because That was the moment where the doctor held the girl in his hands the girl he loved more then anyone else and the girl he never forgot. The 10th saw you last before he changed he cared for you so very much"**

"River Song why are you here telling me this?"

**"I wanted to show you that he never forgot you"**

"I never forgot him either"

**"And that's why Rose I want you to be the first to you who I am"**

[ River song Whispers into rose's ears telling her who she is ]

**"Now Rose go listen to that conversation of him talking to you in the sand box, it's about time you did"**

"How often does he come to see me?"

**" As often as he could"**

* * *

[ Rose walks close just enough to hear what him and her were talking about]

_"Hey, What are you building there?"_

" A sand Castle"

_"Wow your doing a great job. Can I help?"_

"hmm Sure"

[they work on the sand castle]

_"Whats your name"_

"Rose Whats your name?"

[ the Doctor smiles a smile that has never been revealed]

_"Do you have a last name?"_

[She giggles]

"Rose Tyler!"

_"Well Rose Tyler you are a perfect castle builder"_

"Thanks"

[ hidden emotions in his eyes]

_" No. Thank you Rose Tyler"_

[ She smiles]

"I got to go"

"_Oh. Yeah your mom is probably looking for you."_

[ Rose gives him a hug]

"Buy Sir!"

_"Rose"_

"Yeah?"

_"You were great"_

[he smiles]

"Bye!"

* * *

**"that was the 11th incarnation and he visits you much much more teh rest of the incarnations all visit you at some point"**

"Well River song since you are who you say you are it looks like I should be heading back after all I know who's coming to see me and If I'm not there I will miss the moment that I'm waiting for. Just by the way how does he come to my world?"

**"Through me"**

...?

**"It's a gift he asked for"**

**"The Doctor turns cold and evil and in his last moments he wanted to be with you"**

**

* * *

**

So hoped you liked it. Don't forget to review. I believed that the doctor did go visit her after all it's been implied that he gone on missions that were not in books or shows. I think Rose did make him believe though and I don't think he ever stopped believing. REVIEW!


End file.
